


This Family Meant to Be

by RonRos47



Category: Taken (TV 2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Charlie and Lisa both have had experiences with being abducted.  Those abductions brought them to each other.





	This Family Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This does not include the government. I was always more interested in Charlie and Lisa's families.

Charlie couldn’t help but toss and turn in his sleep. It had been like that ever since he was a kid. For years he’d been taken, he tried to fight back but there was nothing to fight back against. He’d seen them of course and they scared him, terrified him even but as much as it did he had no choice but to endure all of what they’d put him through. It’s what kept him up at night, what made him toss and turn. It had been eight years since his last abduction but the memories were still there. They were not something easily forgotten as much as he wanted to.

The screaming was the worst. He’d had the occasional knock on his door, neighbors wondering if he was okay. He would apologize but told them there was nothing he could do about it. He could tell many people thought he should get help but that was the last thing he wanted. His dad had gotten help and it got Jesse Keyes nowhere except for being locked up in an insane asylum. Charlie had told his mom that if that’s what happened to him he wouldn’t care but there was apart of him that did. He wasn’t sure why but there was something, however small, that he felt was worth living for.

It was like some form of torture and not the actual torture he’d endured but it was also psychological as if they were testing him to see how he would react. Surely they had to be watching him squirm, watching as his nightmares kept him up at night and then throughout the morning. He wondered if they got some sick pleasure out of all of it.

Then there was her. Charlie couldn’t quite put a finger on it but he knew that she was special, that she was somehow connected to what had been happening to him and she was beautiful. He saw her in the glow of the light aboard wherever it was. It seemed as if they had been preparing him from his childhood so that they could meet. 

She was the only one who seemed to bring her peace in what otherwise were the most terrifying times of his life. Despite the beauty he wondered if she were real or of some twisted figment of his imagination or of some kind of screen memory that they’d planted there for him. Whatever she was it didn’t matter. He was calm when he was around her, he was at ease.

*****

Up in Seattle for Lisa watched as her eight year old daughter lay sleeping. She could watch her for hours and never tire of her. Her miracle child she liked to call her. She brought her hand to her stomach a few times, a reminder of who had been inside her and of who had grown up too quickly before her very eyes. The memory of what happened eight years ago still clearly there as if it had happened just yesterday. 

It had been five months since she’d seen her mom. She and her best friend, Nina, kept in more contact, Nina having moved to Seattle a year prior. She and her mom arrived to Lisa’s apartment together. Her mom had been so ashamed, saddened more so to see that her eighteen year old daughter had moved away from home only to find herself alone and pregnant. It was a lot more complicated than that though. 

Lisa’s mom always knew that her late husband, Jacob, was special. She’d seen him use his abilities several times, saw how intuitive he was on a level that most people weren’t. He had clearly passed on the same traits to his daughter. For so long Lisa’s mom did not want to believe the truth, the truth that Jacob was different and that he wasn’t entirely human. Jacob had admitted it to her once but when she brushed it off he had let it go. Now his daughter was living proof of what he had passed on. She was genetically like him on every level. 

“Sooner or later you two are going to have to tell me what this is all about,” Nina had said to the both of them. She’d been listening throughout the whole conversation about how, as Lisa’s mom put it, “beings from another world are looking out for you.” That really caught Nina’s attention.

Mother and daughter looked at each other and Lisa’s mom waited for her to tell the story, it was hers to tell.

“It started when I was eight,” said Lisa, “I used to have these, at the time I thought they were dreams. There was always this same guy. It felt like we had grown up with each other except I never knew his name. I never knew who or what they were but the older I got the more I realized I was being taken. Every time it happened I would get this rush, it actually felt good so it never really scared me. While we were up there five months ago…well we… Like everything else I just thought it was a dream but then this happened and I knew it was real.”

“And the guy?” asked Nina.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been taken since and I haven’t seen him since either.”

“So let me get this straight,” said Nina, “what you’re telling me is that you’re part alien, you’ve been abducted and you got pregnant on an alien spaceship?”

Lisa took a sip of her tea, “That about sums it up.”

“That is very cool.” Lisa and her mom looked at her, “What, it’s not everyday a girl finds out that her best friend is part alien.”

*****

“You don’t have to watch her all the time you know,” Nina said when she quietly walked into the apartment.

Lisa smiled but still looked at Allie. “It’s always hard to turn myself away, you know.”

“I know.”

Lisa walked away from Allie’s little room and met up with Nina in the kitchen.

“I dreamt about him again,” Lisa admitted.

“About space-boy?”

“Yeah.”

“After eight years you’d think they’d stop.”

“I don’t know, I’ve kind of just come to accept them. You know he’s apart of my life in a way, a part of Allie’s too. She asked about him earlier.”

“About her dad?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you tell her?”

“The same thing I always do. That he was just some guy in a fleeting moment of my life. She seems to accept it but she’s smarter than that. Sooner or later she’ll figure out something is wrong with that story.”

“Maybe just not today right?”

“Right. I just hope when the time comes that I’ll be able to tell her something that’s actually worth mentioning.”

“You will.”

*****

He’d had experiences traveling on the road. Ever since he was a kid it was just him and his mom. Either the government or them that they were hiding from it didn’t matter. He was just always running. Charlie had settled down for a short time having become a teacher for a while. He liked the job and he was good at it. His third graders seemed to gravitate towards him as if there was something special about him. There was nothing really special unless you took in the many experiences of missing time, times where he’d been taken. He’d never really known who he’d been taken by but he had an idea and so he kept running.

After being taken four times in a week his school principal showed up at his apartment concerned about his absences and not informing anyone why he’d been out.   
Charlie quickly shuffled around the papers he’d been reading, trying to hide them.

“Who is it,” he called out.

“It’s Mrs. Fuller,” said Naomi, his boss.

Charlie took a deep breath and went to the door to open it.

“Can I come in,” she asked.

Charlie reluctantly did so. She looked around the room to see that it was such a mess.

“Charlie, what is going on with you?”

“Nothing, everything is fine.”

“It doesn’t look that way.” She found a couple of books with titles like “The Mojave Lights,” “What the Sightings Mean,” and “Have You Been Taken” all by a ufologist named Tom Clarke.

“What is all this, Charlie?”

“It’s nothing,, it’s nothing,” he said taking one of the books and placing it aside.

“You believe in this stuff don’t you?”

“How could anyone not?”

“Charlie, none of this is real.”

“It is! You’ll see, I swear you’ll see.”

“Maybe I should get you some help.”

“I don’t need help. I need answers!”

Naomi looked at him with sadness in her eyes knowing that she’d lost Charlie to his madness.

*****

That meeting with his boss is what put him on the road the next day. He’d packed a quick couple of bags, bags that he’d kept ready in case he had to leave, he was used to doing that and he also took a few of his Tom Clarke books with him. He was the only man who seemed to understand him even though he’d never met him personally.  
His madness lowered the further away he got from Wisconsin. He found himself in a small coffee shop in Seattle sometime later.

As Charlie got up he turned and stopped just in time before bumping into someone. The two of them looked at each other, their eyes focusing more intently than a strangers should be. Their eyes widened with confusion.

“Charlie.”

“Lisa.”

They said at the same time. Though they didn’t know each other personally it was as if their names had been there all along.

“Do I-,” said Lisa.

“Know you?” Charlie finished.

Lisa shook her head. “Well we must somehow, I mean we did just say each other’s names.”

“Right. Can I buy you a cup of coffee or something?”

Lisa held up her cup. “Already got one thanks.”

“Oh, right,” Charlie said nervously. “This is kind of weird for you too isn’t it?”

“Two strangers meeting for the first time even though it doesn’t seem like it, yeah definitely weird.”

“Well then let’s not make it weird.” Charlie held out his hand, “I’m Charlie.”

Lisa looked at his hand and then looked at him. There was something about Charlie, a familiarity, a kindness, something she could not quite define but was there. “Lisa,” she said shaking his hand.

When their hands met they were both transported via thought. They saw themselves floating near each other, a glow around them, the two of them together as in together-together.

They both pulled apart realizing what had just happened, what they had just seen, and where they’d met.

“I do know you,” was all Lisa said.

*****

Completely forgetting about their coffees Charlie and Lisa were at a park walking as they walked near each other.

“So how long have they been taking you?” Lisa shook her head, “stupid question. I’ve known you since we were kids.”

“It’s definitely pretty weird.”

“I’ve known you know. I guess I kind of always knew.”

“Same for me. Seeing you when we were little, seeing you now it feels strange but-,”

“Normal?”

“Yeah you could say that.” He shook his head, “What do they want from all this? It’s not right. No one should have control over our lives but us. Instead they treat us like we’re lab rats. I don’t know maybe that’s all we are. Nothing but part of some sick game that they get a pleasure out of.”

Lisa thought back to his words. ‘What do they want from all this?’ There was only one answer she could think of, something only she knew but he clearly didn’t.

“When did they stop taking you?”

“About eight years ago.”

That confirmed what Lisa was thinking.

“I’m not sure I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“I don’t know you, Charlie. I mean I know who you are but I don’t really know you. Not like this.”

“Well hey, whatever it is you can tell me.”

“Can I? What are we to each other. I mean are we…what?”

“Beats me but they clearly did this to us for a reason.”

“I think there is.”

*****

“Sorry I’m late,” Lisa said as she entered the apartment where Allie was in her room and Nina was already in the kitchen cooking.

“Hi mom,” Allie said when Lisa went over to place a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“Hi, sweetie.

“Thought I was going to put an APB out for you,” said Nina, “where’ve you been?” She noticed Charlie, “You’re cute, who are you?”

Charlie looked at Lisa. 

“It’s complicated,” she answered.

Nina smiled, “Complicated is always good. Oh I’m Nina by the way.”

“Hey.”

Lisa looked at Charlie and Allie. “And this is Allie.”

Looking at the little eight year old Charlie suddenly knew. He knew she was his. Suddenly everything began to make sense. All of the abductions, what they’d done to him and Lisa. It all lead up to this little girl. His daughter.

Allie looked at Charlie. “You’re him aren’t you?” she asked.

“Allie?” Lisa asked.

“It’s okay mom, I know who he is. I knew the second he walked in.”

“Lease,” Nina said looking at the three of them. “What’s she talking about?”

Lisa looked at her daughter. They always had this special connection that went beyond a mother and daughter. She saw that Allie did know who Charlie was, who he really was.

“He’s my dad,” Allie answered.

The room went quiet.

*****

Nina’s eyes widened, “You’re Allie’s father?” she asked.

Lisa went over and sat on Allie’s bed. “Honey,” she said, “I…we wanted to tell you…I just wasn’t sure how to yet. Charlie and I are still trying to figure it out ourselves.”

“Should I maybe leave for this,” Nina asked. “I feel like this is some kind of family moment.”

“No,” said Lisa, “You can stay. I’m gonna tell you everything later anyways.”

Charlie pulled up a chair. “We know how weird this is,” he said to Allie. “I just met your mom and I just met you.”

“That’s okay, you didn’t know. Not really.”

“So what does this mean,” asked Nina, “Will you be sticking around?”

Charlie looked at Lisa unsure of how to answer that.

Lisa turned to Allie. “That’s up to you, Allie. We don’t want to force anything on you. Charlie’s right, we did just all meet.”

“Right,” said Charlie, “so if you don’t want me around then I totally understand.”

Allie smiled at him, “I want you to stay.” She looked at her mom, “Mom, I want to get to know my dad.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah and I know you want to get to know him too.”

Lisa looked at Nina for a moment and then at Charlie. “Then I guess he’s staying.”

Charlie smiled.

*****

A couple days later Charlie left the hotel he was staying at. Since he’d decided to stay he went apartment hunting. He managed to find a descent one in the city, a two bedroom so that incase Allie ever wanted to she could stay over. Lisa wouldn’t be allowing it for a while, she wanted supervised visits which Charlie was okay with.   
With Allie at soccer practice Charlie and Lisa were walking along the park as they’d done the first day they’d met.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Lisa said.

“Don’t tell me you have another kid out there too?”

Lisa let out a small laugh. “No. It’s slightly more complicated than that.”

“That’s okay. I’m used to complicated.”

“Damn it,” Lisa said softly. “This, all of it is so strange. Allie and I, we have this special bond. It’s more than a mother-daughter thing. I can sense her, what she’s feeling, what she’s thinking. If she skinned her knee I would be right there with a bandage in hand or if she got sick at school I would pick her up with medicine. It’s always been that deep.”

“Okay.”

“And I know mom’s talk about that with their kids but it’s more than that for us. You’re going to think this is crazy.”

“I’m way past crazy.”

Lisa nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m one quarter alien. My father was the product of my grandmother and one of the beings who crash landed in Roswell in 1947. Given everything I just thought you should know so if this changes anything for you, if you no longer want to stick around-,”

“Lisa, I’m not going anywhere unless you or Allie don’t want me too.”

The two of them stopped walking and looked at each other. It was so easy, so magnetic that they felt it’s pull. It was more than the daughter they conceived, more than Lisa’s exceptional genetics, it was something that had been there all along.

They gravitate towards each other, their lips meeting for the first time but not really. It felt so natural and so right. When they pulled apart they leaned their heads against each-other’s.

“Guess you’re not going to be needing that apartment after all,” Lisa said to him.

Charlie looked at her. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“We should probably talk to Allie about this.”

Lisa smiled, “She already knows.”

*****

“Charlie,” his mom, Amelia, said over the phone.

“Hi, mom.”

“How are you, where are you?”

“I’m up in Seattle.”

“So that’s where your work took you?”

Charlie knew that his mom was familiar with his work, “Yeah kind of.”

“What do you mean kind of?”

“It’s a long story. I just called to let you know I’m okay and that I’m planning on staying here.”

“Permanently?”

“Yeah permanently. I finally found what I was looking for.”

“So no more chasing aliens, none of that?”

Charlie smiled, “No mom, that’s over.”

“Are you sure, honey? You know what happened to your father, I just don’t want that happening to you.”

“I’m not going to turn out like dad. I finally understand everything so really I’m okay. You should come up here, you’d like it.”

“So what else is in Seattle?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well have you met someone?”

“That’s a question you want to ask me, seriously, mom?” 

“I’m your mother, Charlie, so yes I want to ask.”

Charlie looked around his apartment with boxes spread out. “I have met someone. She’s pretty great. You’d like her.”

“So then when can I meet her?”

“I don’t know.”

“This weekend?” Charlie said in surprise thinking it was too sudden but not being able to say no. “Sure this weekend is great. I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Charlie.”

“Bye mom.”

*****

“Now you’re sure you want to do this,” Lisa asked Allie as they were packing up the remaining things in her room, “because you can still change your mind. I know we haven’t known Charlie for that long.”

“Yeah,” said Nina as she was helping to. “What’s it been three days now?”

Lisa ignored her. Yes she knew it was crazy. What girl moved in with a guy she’d only known for a few days but then her whole life was crazy.

“I want to, mom,” Allie said. “I think it’d be nice and he makes you happy right?”

“Yeah he does.”

“Then that’s all I want.”

Lisa placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Allie smiled, “You didn’t have to do anything. They chose you right so you were meant to be my mom.”

Lisa smiled. Before she could say anything else Charlie entered the apartment.

“Hi, Charlie,” Allie said to him.

“Hey, you guys ready?”

Lisa stood up, “Yeah pretty much. There’s just a few more boxes.”

Lisa’s phone rang and Nina was closer to it so she answered it. “Lease, it’s for you.”

“Hello? Mom hi. Yeah, yeah no we’re still on for this weekend. He’s coming to? Yeah of course that’s fine. It’ll be good to see you both. Okay I’ll see you soon then.”  
When she hung up she said, “Damn it.”

“Everything okay,” Charlie asked.

Lisa nodded, “I just forgot my mom and my uncle were coming up this weekend.”

Nina smiled with a small laugh, “Oh this should be interesting. Finding their little girl and granddaughter in a new place living with some strange guy, that’ll go real well.”

Lisa looked at her best friend, “You’re not helping.” Charlie couldn’t help but smile, “What?”

“Nothing.”

“No what is it spit it out.”

“It’s just that my mom is coming up this weekend too.”

“Just how close are you too, anyways,” Nina asked.

Charlie and Lisa only looked at each other feeling the awkwardness. It had to have been a coincidence right? They knew they were close. They’d known each other pretty much their entire lives but without really knowing each other. The whole situation was complicated and now both their mother’s were going to be arriving at the same time. 

*****

Allie was the first one to open the door a couple days later when Saturday arrived. 

“Grandma, uncle Tom!” she said with excitement.

Tom was the first to scoop her up in his arms. “Hey there, sweetie,” he said as he and Carol entered the new apartment. 

Carol looked it over feeling concerned. Lisa had a good sense of what she was thinking, it wasn’t the same connection she had with Allie but still a feeling nonetheless.  
Tom put his niece down and Allie went over to hug Carol who reciprocated with a smile.

“It’s a nice place,” said Tom as he looked it over.

“How long have you been staying here,” Carol asked getting right down to it.

“A couple of days,” Lisa replied.

“Uncle Tom,” said Allie, “Can I show you my new room?”

He looked at Carol and Lisa knowing they needed some time alone. “Absolutely, I’d love that.” Allie lead the way down the hall.

“Honey,” Carol said once they were gone, “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean,” Lisa asked when she went to boil some tea which had become a habit whenever her mom showed up.

“You know what I mean, all of this. Moving into a new apartment, uprooting Allie all for what some guy?”

Lisa couldn’t answer when the main door opened. She and Charlie looked at each other for a moment, neither of them needing to say anything to one another, both having some idea at how awkward this would all be.

“Charlie,” Lisa said going up to him, “this is my mom, Carol.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Clarke,” he said as the two shook hands. “This is my mom, Amelia and mom this is Lisa.”

Pleasantries were exchanged.

“Tom’s in the room with Allie,” said Lisa.

Charlie just nodded. 

Tom and Allie came into the room to introduce themselves.

“Mom, this is Allie,” said Charlie as Allie stood tightly near her mother. “My…our daughter.”

“You’re daughter,” Amelia said in shock.

“Hi,” Allie said shyly. 

Amelia smiled, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Allie.”

“You too.”

Lisa got down and turned to her daughter, “Al, why don’t you-”

“Go to my room, I know you all have a lot to talk about. Mom, it’s going to be okay. It’s just going to take some getting use to that’s all but it’s going to be okay.”

Lisa smiled, “I know it will be now go on, get out of here.”

Allie placed a kiss on her mom’s head and then left the adults to talk.

Once the tea was ready Lisa got them all a cup and they sat in the living room.

“Honey,” Carol began, “What is going on?”

“Mom, it’s okay really,” Lisa replied.

“You know I keep hearing that but what does it mean?”

“You two have only known each other for what,” said Amelia, “a week?”

“It’s been longer than that,” said Charlie. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” asked Amelia.

“Lisa,” said Carol, “Does this have anything to do with them?”

“Yes mom, it has everything to do with them.”

“Charlie?” asked Amelia.

Charlie brought his hand up to the back of his left ear involuntarily where three small holes that had turned into scars were still there. Lisa had seen them already so she took Charlie’s hand in hers and smiled.

He smiled back.

“It has to do with them too,” said Charlie, “the ones that had been taking me.”

“You were taken too,” asked Carol. 

Charlie nodded, “ever since I was a kid but they stopped taking me eight years ago.”

“Eight,” said Tom. He suddenly understood quicker than their moms. “You’re Allie’s father, aren’t you?”

“Lisa,” said Carol.

“Charlie,” said Amelia, “is this true?”

The couple looked at each other.

“It’s true,” Lisa was the one to admit. “Allie was conceived onboard an alien space craft.”

“This,” said Amelia, “this just seems too impossible. I mean it is right, it’s crazy.”

“Is it mom?” asked Charlie, “I’ve told you what happened to me, what happened to dad. It’s not crazy at all.”

Amelia shook her head, “For so long I just didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to believe it was a tumor like his father but it wasn’t a tumor was it, all three of you really were taken.”

Charlie nodded. “There’s more. Allie, she’s a very special little girl.”

“Lisa,” Carol warned, “Are you sure you want to bring this part up, why can’t you just let him be?”

“Because mom he’s part of me and he’s part of Allie and whether I want it to be or not, John is too. Amelia deserves to know.” Lisa looked at Charlie’s mom. “My father was half alien,” Lisa admitted to Amelia. “Allie is as much a part of them and so am I. That’s why we have this connection. I know a lot of mother’s have it but it’s different for me and Allie.”

“Different how,” Amelia asked.

Lisa looked at Charlie. They’d only known each other for a short time so she hadn’t gotten around to explaining the part of the story which meant he was hearing it for the first time too.

“I’ve always known where she was and what she was feeling. I would be at rehearsal and she would be at soccer practice so if she skinned her knee I’d know it the moment it happened. If she was in pain I could feel it too. If she was sick I’d be right there with medicine. I just, I know.”

“So you think all of this comes from your father’s side of the family,” asked Amelia.

“Yeah. My dad, he could do certain things, he had these abilities. I never saw him use them but I knew because I sensed it and Tom told me about them.” Lisa froze for a moment.

“Is that what made your dad sick,” Allie asked as she came into the room. “Those powers? Am I going to get those powers too, am I gonna get sick like he did?”

“Hey,” Lisa said to her, “Come here, sweetie.” Allie walked over and took a seat next to her mom. “You’re not my dad, Al.”

“It was different for him, Allie,” said Carol, “He wasn’t as strong as you.”

“Grandma’s right. My dad, he knew what was happening to him and he was ready but there’s more to you than just his side of the family. You’ve got Charlie’s family too and from what I’ve seen, they’re fighters and so are you. No matter what happens you’re strong so combine that with our DNA, our family, and you can handle anything.”  
“So will I get his powers then?”

“I don’t know, maybe but even if you do we can deal with it, as a family, I know we can.”

Allie nodded and hugged her mom tightly.

Amelia smiled at her granddaughter, “Your mom’s right. The Keyes family, we’re tough. Your dad is one of the strongest men I know. He’s been able to get through all of this so I know you can too.”

“You’re going to be okay, Al,” Lisa said, “I promise.”

*****

About an hour later Charlie and his mom were outside the door while Lisa and her mom were still inside.

“He seems like a good guy,” said Carol.

“Yeah, he is,” Lisa said with confidence even though they’d only known each other for a short amount of time. “Mom, you don’t have to worry. This is all going to work out.”

She smiled, “It will won’t it. You know you’ve always been good at those kinds of things. Trusting your instincts the way your father used to. He always had a way of seeing into things. You got that from him you know.”

Lisa smiled, “So you really like him then?”

“He’s good for you, Lisa. I guess I have to trust that if he wasn’t they wouldn’t have chosen him for you. Although that’s the hard part.”

“Which part?”

“The fact that you didn’t have much of a choice.”

“But I did mom. I mean maybe not the way I wanted but I could’ve gone against it now. I guess you have to understand but when I first saw him a few days ago I just knew. Being with Charlie, it feels right. I can’t explain it.”

“Well then I’ve got to trust you and I do honey.”

“Thanks mom. I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow. I love you, Lisa.”

“Love you too, mom.”

*****

Meanwhile at the same time that Lisa and her mom were talking inside, Charlie and his mom were talking outside in the hallway of the apartment.

“You look happy,” Amelia said to Charlie.

“I am, yeah.”

“I’m glad. This is all I’ve ever wanted for you, Charlie, you’ve been through so much so you deserve all of this.”

“So you like her, Lisa I mean.”

“She seems like a great girl. I saw how you lit up around her so if anyone can put that look on my son’s face then I certainly approve and you have a daughter on top of that. You finally have a family, Charlie.

“I do, yeah.”

“Well Lisa and Allie are great. I just hope you’ll be able to bring them out every now and then.”

“Count on it.”

“Good. I want to get to know my granddaughter and daughter-in-law. You two are going to get married at some point, right?”

“Well we haven’t exactly talked about it but honestly I can’t imagine there being anyone else out there for me.”

“Then it’ll happen. Just don’t wait too long.”

Charlie laughed, “I won’t. I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

*****

When Charlie opened the door to the apartment, Carol was already on her way out. She hugged, Charlie much to his and Lisa’s surprise.

“See you tomorrow, Charlie.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Please, call me Carol. We’re family now.” Charlie and Lisa looked at each other and smiled. “Walk you out, Amelia?” Carol asked.

“Sounds great,” she said.

Tom followed after them after saying his goodbyes.

Once inside Lisa leaned into Charlie and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

“So we’re really a family,” Allie asked when she came back into the room.

Lisa looked up at Charlie and then back at her…their…daughter. “Yeah, honey, we’re a family.”

Allie smiled at her parents and then went about her day. Charlie and Lisa looked at each other and then proceeded with their day as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since 'Taken' was on but it has stayed with me since then. I had always wanted to write a fic for it but everything I came up with never felt right and plus I was younger so whatever I wrote back then would have probably been crap.
> 
> Now however felt like the right timing (18 yrs. later geeze!) especially since I've been watching them again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and I plan on writing more for this series down the line.


End file.
